


fly me to the moon

by lunarcrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Astronomy Nerd Crowley, Chubby Aziraphale, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fascination with Outer Space, Fluff, Fussy aziraphale, Gentle Crowley, Indulgent Aziraphale, Long Hair Crowley, M/M, Married Banter, Moon Vacation, body language flirting, mild jealousy, physical attraction, post-almost-apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcrowley/pseuds/lunarcrowley
Summary: At an astronomy exhibit, Aziraphale really just wants Crowley’s attention.





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another self indulgent little fic I wrote based on something I did recently. It’s soft and possibly out of character, but I liked writing it. I hope you enjoy it!

It was half past seven when they arrived at the rustic looking arts center. Crowley had pulled into the sparse parking lot at an alarming speed, but somehow managed to slide evenly into a space exactly in the middle. Despite that precision, Aziraphale still exhaled deeply and allowed his tight grip on the handle above the door to release as Crowley turned off the engine. As much as Aziraphale loved Crowley, his driving never ceased to put him on edge.

“Out you get, now, angel,” Crowley prompted excitedly, as he popped open his door and swung a scrawny leg out towards the pavement.

“Yes, Crowley, just regaining my bearings,” Aziraphale huffed. “Really, now, do you have to drive at warp speed when it’s not an emergency?” He chided, as he climbed out of his side and met Crowley at the front of the Bentley.

Crowley only gave a small shrug and a half-smile, put his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and slunk forward towards the glass door. Aziraphale followed, somewhat eagerly, and went in as Crowley propped the door for him. It was an old building with a distinctly modern touch.

“Ooh, I do hope they have treats,” Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley heard. He stifled a small appreciative smile.

Once inside they were ushered through the gift shop, and told that a tour would start in twenty minutes or so, but that they could look around in the meantime.

“Yes, thanks,” Crowley said, and idly picked up a pamphlet about the place. Aziraphale could tell that he was trying to be cool about it, but that he was thrilled. Especially by the way he had talked about it beforehand. Aziraphale stood back and watched him a moment as he read the pamphlet carelessly, long red hair tumbling in soft waves just over his shoulders. Aziraphale really did prefer his hair that way, if he was honest.

The kind woman that had given them the information then informed Aziraphale that there was a free snack buffet just before the gallery.

Aziraphale thanked her graciously, and then the two of them wandered through the gift shop until they found a small presentation room before the exhibit. It looked like there was going to be a speaker of some sort, and the heading on the presentation screen indicated that it would be about Jupiter.

“Oh,” Crowley murmured, eyeing the pamphlet once more. He already knew loads about Jupiter, but he would like to hear it from a science human.

Aziraphale had already found the buffet table, and was contently serving himself a few fancy finger foods and a glass of champagne. He poured one for Crowley as well, because he knew he liked that.

Crowley wandered back over to him and took the glass when offered. “Do you think we ought to see the presentation?” He asked in a low voice, after a sip of champagne. Aziraphale already knew that he hoped the answer was yes.

“Of course, dear,” He replied without thinking too much about it, and tasted one of the tiny cakes, which instantly earned a soft noise of approval. “You really must try this.”

Crowley found a tiny cake with a frosted astronaut on it. This whole thing was, after all, to celebrate the anniversary of the moon landing. Humans were funny that way, so proud of themselves for one small achievement in the vast universe. He did appreciate it, no doubt about that. And the cake was certainly yummy.

Once he had finished his treats, Crowley looked about them at a few paintings of nebulas around the room. As soon as Aziraphale finished trying all the different choices, they headed into the main hall.

This was the main event, the reason Crowley had heard about this exhibit in the first place. In the large open room, hanging several metres off the ground, was a giant model sculpture of the Earth’s moon. Crowley actually gave a soft gasp upon seeing it.

“Oh, my,” Aziraphale commented. It took up almost half of the long open room, hanging from the high ceiling only just above their heads.

“Now, you are lovely,” Crowley murmured, and took a few steps closer to it. He pulled off his sunglasses to get a better look, to which Aziraphale gave a small nervous protest, as many humans were nearby. Crowley sighed softly and put them back on, and then began to walk languidly around the model moon.

Crowley was a big fan of all things in outer space, but the Moon did hold a special place in his heart. It was among the other interesting satellites of the Solar System, and the planets of course, and beyond that, nebulas, and the exoplanets of far off star systems, which he had had a small part in creating. Like Alpha Centauri, his favorite in the Milky Way.

Crowley was immediately distracted from Aziraphale’s company, completely taken with this highly detailed, three dimensional and larger than life rendering of the moon.

Aziraphale gazed at it, and then let Crowley wonder after it a little more, while he checked out smaller exhibits of paintings - a few beautiful ones of the Apollo 11 astronauts done in pastel oil color. There was also a large banner photograph of the Milky Way. Aziraphale was more of a fan of framed paintings and photographs than sculptures, and was already thinking about what prints and books he could purchase.

Eventually Aziraphale had seen all the paintings in detail, and made his way back to Crowley - he must have seen every side and angle of it by now, but he was still completely taken with it.

The sun had almost dipped beneath the horizon, painting the sky in a wealth of golden colors, and in a few minutes it was swallowed in the twilight. Aziraphale could see it out of the building’s many windows. Once the sky was darker, and the real moon lit up the sky in a silver glow.

A darkness fell over the building, but it was soon remedied by the model moon being lit up in a bright white - which filled the room and made it look even more realistic.

Crowley gave another astonished gasp, and Aziraphale smiled. “That is a nice trick they have there,” He commented.

A soft, contemplative music began to play in the room, completing the calming effect of gazing at the moon.

Aziraphale was thinking of how he wanted to rest his head on Crowley’s shoulder, hold his hand and bask in the moment. He also wouldn’t mind a kiss or two. However, as soon as the atmosphere changed, someone stepped into the center of the room and announced that the tour of the moon would be starting.

A man introduced himself as a professor of astronomy and planetary science, and began to walk around the moon as a group of others gathered to listen.

Crowley instantly tuned in to everything the man said. He was talking about the the ‘new’ lava flows, craters and rays, rilles and mountain ranges.

The words rolled off of Aziraphale and didn’t completely absorb, although he had been around for a lot of geologic time, so he’d seen a lot of these things happen.

Crowley hung on every word, and every so often leaned over to whisper some fact to Aziraphale - “That’s where Apollo 11 landed,” or “Years have been spent studying that contact swirl where a comet may have hit it,” and “That’s where they found the Moon’s most ancient crust, called anorthosite.”

All of which Aziraphale answered with an interested nod. It was adorable to him how excited Crowley was about this. Maybe even though they didn’t have to run away from the Apocalypse, he could take him up to Alpha Centauri and show him all of it in person? Or take him for a stroll on the moon?

The thought made Aziraphale sigh longingly. He had expected the tour to have ended by now, or at least for the two of them to break away and share a private moment. But the man kept talking, often losing his main point to chase a stray thought. Maybe he was too smart for his own good. Aziraphale didn’t know how Crowley was following the man’s complicated train of thought by this point.

A few times Crowley wandered off to look at where the man was pointing. He was doing this right now, while Aziraphale remained on the other side, sort of lonely. He knew he was being a bit ridiculous, but he really wanted to share this experience between just the two of them, instead of with the entire tour group.

Besides, Aziraphale knew that Crowley already knew all of this! He wound his way through the tour group to be by Crowley’s side again. Crowley didn’t even look to acknowledge him.

Aziraphale sighed softly. It seemed that he was actually going to have to try to get Crowley’s attention. He’d learned a few subtle ways to flirt with the demon through the years. He didn’t often have to invoke them to gain his favor, so this was one of those rare times. All he wanted was to share a bit of romance beneath the fake moon, maybe indicate that they should go off for a bit to the real moon.

Aziraphale rocked back and forth on his heels, giving a little bounce on the balls of his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck, ruffled his own cotton white hair at the base of his neck, then a bit through the front to make it stand a bit on end.

No luck yet.

He let his hand dangle so his fingertips just barely brushed Crowley’s - even with that slight, teasing touch, Crowley still hadnot noticed.

Aziraphale eventually risked reaching out and gently carding his fingers through Crowley’s soft hair where it rested against his shoulder.

That made him look over.

“What is it, angel?” He asked quietly, his eyebrows raising.

“Oh, nothing, dear. Just a bit of fuzz in your hair,” Aziraphale said coyly, giving him a sweet smile.

“Thank you, honey,” Crowley answered distractedly, without really looking, and folded his hands over his front. Now Aziraphale couldn’t try to hold his hand!

Aziraphale then sighed again. This was definitely a challenge he would have to rise to.

He tilted his head to look up at the moon, showing off his profile, the hollow of his throat. Eventually the cherry on top was him closing his eyes in a serene manner, allowing the light to fall across him, hoping Crowley might look over and be drawn to his peacefulness.

When he opened one eye to peek, however, Crowley was still just looking straight ahead, and had even moved over a bit to look over his glasses at a large, well-defined crater on the far side of the moon.

Aziraphale thought briefly about performing a frivolous miracle, but that was a terrible thought. It was completely unfair and he’d never used one on Crowley before. Maybe he would just have to be patient...

A few moments later, Crowley finally looked up, and gently placed his arm around Aziraphale to the small of his back to guide him around the moon to follow the quick pace of the guide, who had gotten excited about a certain region of the moon.

It was a simple gesture and it shouldn’t have excited Aziraphale as much as it did, but it made him blush, his skin tingling a bit at the brief contact of Crowley’s hand around him.

Crowley leaned in close to him, and murmured, “What do you want my attention so much for, angel?” There was a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Aziraphale was flustered suddenly. So he had noticed all the special little movements he had been making. “Well, it’s just, I—“ Aziraphale stammered.

“No need to be shy, now,” Crowley teased, and kept his arm around Aziraphale, now resting it on his round, soft hip and giving it a little squeeze.

Aziraphale’s heart jumped into his throat. He swallowed. “I wanted to have a moment with you, Crowley,” Aziraphale admitted desperately, his brow creased and his powder blue eyes soft as he glanced at him, clearly embarrassed.

The tour had moved on without them, and it was now just them standing with their own space, on the dark side of the moon, veiled in its soft light.

Crowley smiled. “You don’t have to try so hard. You know you had me just by standing so close,” Crowley assured, and turned to look into his eyes.

Aziraphale grinned, his heart fluttering in his chest. He looped his arms around Crowley’s neck, nestling into his hair. “That’s it,” he encouraged, as Crowley wrapped his arms around his plump waist.

The tour had ended, but neither of them noticed - most of the people cleared out of the room, leaving them with a special space in the simulated moonlight.

“Mm,” Crowley responded, and propped his glasses up on his head so that Aziraphale could see his eyes. He was facing away from the humans, so it was okay now.

His eyes were that golden-brown-green, with their familiar wide slits in the middle, and they looked warm and loving.

Aziraphale felt his ears warming, along with his cheeks, and Crowley lifted one hand to thumb the pink skin. “You know I love you just as much as any celestial body,” Crowley said, and leaned close enough so that their noses brushed.

“And you’re the only celestial body for me,” Aziraphale responded, one hand tracing the crook of Crowley’s jaw. He grinned. “I love you,” He whispered, more seriously, and Crowley softened even further, if that was possible.

Aziraphale stood on the tips of his toes so that he was the perfect height for their lips to align, and Crowley leaned forward just as Aziraphale did to press their mouths together.

They kissed for several moments, and when Crowley pulled back, he began to shower Aziraphale’s soft creamy face with little kisses, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, all in effort to make Aziraphale chuckle. And he did, bright and clear like the sweet chime of bells. He was thoroughly satisfied and then some with his response, at last.

When Crowley pulled back, Aziraphale gazed at him with a fierce love. Crowley took his hand to pull him out towards the place where the room opened up, and Aziraphale, although confused, allowed Crowley to position him in front of the giant moon, laughing softly as Crowley put his hands on his shoulders and straightened them, placed his hand on his hip, and then backed up as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

Aziraphale should have expected this - Crowley loved to take pictures with his smartphone’s camera, especially of them in interesting places.

“Give me a big ‘ol grin,” Crowley prompted, as he lined up the camera, and then took a few snapshots as Aziraphale smiled, as he pointed towards the moon, as he held up his hands and pretended to be holding it up.

“Now let me get you, dear,” Aziraphale said, reaching for the mobile. Crowley handed it to him, and then went to stand in front of the moon, while Aziraphale focused the camera. He didn’t know how to use it too well - he preferred books to most technology, and was pretty old fashioned that way.

Crowley posed dramatically, like a model, with a serious expression. Aziraphale rolled his eyes playfully as he got him voguing in different positions, but his favorite was when Crowley held out one finger like he was balancing the moon, and cranked out his arm to show off his strength. He took another sticking his tongue out weirdly, and then one gazing at the moon in wonder, and then they took a selfie - Crowley was still quite proud of inventing them.

After they finished their photoshoot, Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“So.. what do you say we get out of here?” He asked.

Aziraphale frowned slightly, swinging their hands. As much as he wanted to go somewhere to... ahem... continue loving on Crowley, he didn’t want Crowley to leave early if he didn’t want to, and miss out on some more astronomical enjoyments. “Don’t you want to stay for the presentation?” He asked.

Crowley shrugged and pursed his lips. “Well. Why stay and talk about it when we could go there..?” He said, and grinned.

Aziraphale gasped softly. Crowley had read his mind. “Yes, that sounds absolutely lovely,” He agreed.

On the way out, they each grabbed a few more cakes and some champagne, and then ambled around the gift shop - Crowley bought a little moon pin for his leather jacket, and Aziraphale bought a painting print, and “Astrophysics for People in a Hurry” - maybe he could learn a bit more so he could have more educated conversations with Crowley about theoretical physics.

With their souvenirs and snacks, they climbed back into the Bentley, and Crowley put on a Queen tape. “Love of My Life” began to play softly. With their combined magical efforts, they planned a brief journey to the Moon, along with a tour of the Solar System, Jupiter especially - Crowley was dying to show Aziraphale the moon Europa, and its unique properties and possible location for the Almighty to start up some organic life forms again.

They went on their way, the Bentley defying basic physics to take them directly to Outer Space.

Aziraphale wore a cheeky grin as he changed the tape to a Frank Sinatra album, and instantly started playing “Fly Me To The Moon”.

“Oh, lord,” Crowley cursed.

Aziraphale nudged him gently, and sang happily along as they approached the beautiful silver landscape of the Moon, which was in fact so much more beautiful in person.


End file.
